


Bath Salts and Breakfasts

by jhengchie



Series: Kinks and Slinks [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bath salts, Food, Kitchen counter, Kitten!Yuta, M/M, Smut, Yukitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Bath Salts and BreakfastYutaeSequel tokittenSmut / NC-19When Yuta woke up, he was expecting Taeyong next to him, what he didn’t expect is how Taeyong decided to clean him up.





	Bath Salts and Breakfasts

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: This is brought to you by the following details Yutae revealed: Shower as a memorable moment from 7 years ago and they are currently into bath salts. This also brought to you by Yuta’s leather shorts and crop top.

Taeyong was positively beaming while he smiled at the kitten sleeping peacefully in his arms. Yuta has always been perfect and the way the younger does things beyond his comfort zone just to please him. His musing was disrupted when his phone rang and a text from Johnny alerted him.

 

_Johnny: The dorm is clear. Doyoung and Jaehyun’s with the dreamies, Mark is went to visit Hyuckie, Jungwoo is with Lucas, Taeil is with Winwin and I’m with Kun and Ten at the WayV dorm. Please clean up the surfaces and sanitize them._

 

Taeyong smiled and typed in his reply, thanking his friend for helping him with his surprise for Yuta. He gently pulled away, carefully pulling out his member from Yuta, who whined at the loss of warmth, then covered the younger with a blanket before grabbing his discarded sweats and wore it. He then proceeded to the bathroom and ran a bath for Yuta, warm water filling the tub to soothe the aching muscles Yuta will experience when he wakes up. He then took out some bath salts he had bought when they were in Japan and poured it in the tub before walking back to the bed and joining Yuta.

 

 

Yuta woke up to a shit eating grin from his boyfriend and Yuta knew that Taeyong was up to something. Taeyong was indeed planning something when he pulled the blanket away and started going down on Yuta. The younger gasped as Taeyong took his cock into his mouth and gave him a morning call. Yuta wanted Taeyong to stop but he felt three fingers inside him and he knew that he was gone, his body was heating up with how Taeyong worked him on both ends, until he came inside Taeyong’s mouth.

 

 

“That’s dirty Taeyong. Oh my god.” Yuta panted but Taeyong just smiled as he swallowed the load.

 

 

“I prepared a bath, let me clean you up.” Taeyong said and swiftly picked up Yuta who yelped and wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s neck out of instinct.

 

 

Taeyong gently let Yuta down in the tub and pulled the tail, ears, cuffs and collar off before he allowed the younger to submerge himself in the warm water.

 

 

“You put in bath salts?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded. “Ah, this is so relaxing.” Yuta said and extended a hand for Taeyong. “Join me.” Yuta said and Taeyong stripped from his sweats and joined Yuta inside the bath.

 

 

Taeyong settled himself behind Yuta and the younger rested his back on Taeyong’s chest, content with the warmth of his lover and the soothing water.

 

 

 

“We don’t get to do this lately.” Yuta said and Taeyong hummed as he gently massaged Yuta’s shoulder and arms. “I miss taking baths with you.” Yuta confessed and Taeyong kissed his neck.

 

 

“Like the first time?” Taeyong asked and it made Yuta laugh.

 

 

“Yeah, like the first time.” Yuta said and leaned his head back to kiss Taeyong. “I still remember it clearly.” Yuta said and Taeyong laughed and ran a hand down Yuta’s body and wrapped an arm around his tiny waist while the other tugged at Yuta’s cock.

 

 

“Want me to do it like the first time?” Taeyong asked and Yuta flushed.

 

 

“Others might hear.” Yuta answered.

 

 

“Nah, they’re all out. I asked for Johnny’s and Doyoung’s help.” Taeyong said and Yuta sighed and moved to go on all fours for Taeyong.

 

 

“Come at me Yongie.” He smirked and Taeyong didn’t need another word when he went on his knees and entered his lover raw.

 

Yuta hissed but he welcomed the pain, he closed his legs tightly and clenched his walls making Taeyong moan, it felt so tight like he hadn’t fucked Yuta’s brain out a couple of hours ago. Taeyong moved without thinking, like how it was the first time they shared and worshiped each other’s bodies under the running water. Yuta moaned as the water splashed around him with each thrust from Taeyong. It felt so good and he felt so loved, with the way Taeyong moved inside him.

 

Taeyong is an easy albeit jealous lover and the passion he has on stage performing is directly proportional to his passion in making Yuta feel loved whenever. And right now, with how Taeyong was hitting his prostate with accuracy, Yuta was damn sure it was fate that they shared that shower 7 years ago.

 

 

“Fuck Taeyong. There.” Yuta arched his back and Taeyong hissed as the Yuta clenched around him tighter.

 

 

“Fuck Yuta.” Taeyong hissed and held Yuta’s hips tightly as he hastened the pace, screaming curses as he reached his peak and released his load inside the very abused hole while Yuta pumped himself to reach his own orgasm. “How will we ever clean you up?” Taeyong asked as he pulled out and it made Yuta laugh.

 

 

“Taking separate showers obviously.” Yuta said and Taeyong sighed and nodded.

 

“I’ll take the hall bathroom.” Taeyong said and took a towel and his shower gel then planted a kiss on Yuta before leaving the room to take his own shower.

 

Yuta then drained the tub and took a shower, cleaning himself thoroughly. He poured some shower gel on his fingers and lathered it up before he inserted it inside his hole to clean himself. His eyes rolled as he hit his prostate and moaned loudly, building up his orgasm but stopping short because he would really want Taeyong to fuck him into another orgasm.

 

“I’ll cook breakfast, join me when you’re ready.” He heard Taeyong knock on the bathroom ddoor and he yelled an okay, making Taeyong leave to do what he had just told.

 

After showering, he toweled himself dry and picked up the ears and tail to throw into the washed with his clothes. He then temporarily placed them on the bed and scavenged the paper bag for something he requested Sicheng to buy for him. He grinned as he pulled out a leather short, a crop top and surprisingly a matching caramel and black ears and tail.

 

He eased the tail inside him and then wore a black lace panty, slipping the tail inside the hole, before wearing the leather shorts, again carefully slipping the tail into the hole. He then wore the tank top and a matching collar before arranging fixing the ears on his head. He checked himself in the mirror and took his phone to take some shots to send to Ten and Sicheng, to thank them for choosing the perfect outfit.

 

 

He then grabbed his soiled clothes and walked out the hall, passing through the laundry area to put it in the washer. He then breathed out and walked seductively towards the kitchen where Taeyong was plating the last of the pancakes that he had cooked. Yuta swayed his hips as he walked towards the counter and when Taeyong noticed his kitten dressed in black leather shorts and a crop top, he choked on his own saliva.

 

“Meow.” Yuta cocked his head to the side as Taeyong grinned and pulled him into a kiss.

 

 

“Are you eager to have breakfast Yukitty?” Taeyong asked and Yuta’s eyes lit up.

 

 

“Meow.” Yuta replied and went down on his knees and pulled the sweat pants Taeyong was wearing. “Meow?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded.

 

“No boxers because we both know what we’ll end up doing.” Taeyong said and Yuta smiled and took in the elder’s cock into his mouth.

 

 

Yuta gives an amazing head, and Taeyong can come from that alone. The way Yuta’s tongue lap at him, how he takes it deep into his throat without gagging  and how Yuta’s soft hands tugged at his member drives him crazy. “Do you want my cum in your mouth?” Taeyong asked and Yuta purred. “Fuck that felt good.” Taeyong hissed and grabbed Yuta’s hair to still him while he rocked his hips and fucked Yuta’s mouth.

 

 

Yuta’s tears fell as Taeyong hit the back of his throat but he kept eye contact with his lover as Taeyong lost control and released hard into Yuta’s sinful mouth. “Spit it out.” Taeyong instructed but Yuta shook his head and swallowed the load, making Taeyong his and spank his butt.

 

 

“You are misbehaving again kitten.” Taeyong warned but Yuta just bit his lip and stood up.

 

 

“Meow?” Yuta asked innocently, batting his lashes as he looked at Taeyong. “Meow.” He said and turned to face the counter and jutted his plump ass to Taeyong.

 

 

Yuta knew Taeyong’s weakness for his thin waist, sexy back and firm ass and with what he is wearing, he knew that he was driving Taeyong crazy. As he felt Taeyong’s arm circle around his waist and a kiss on his nape, he smiled and rubbed his butt on his lover’s cock.

 

 

“Naughty kitten I’ve got here.” Taeyong said and Yuta just continued to rub his leather clad buttocks. “Let me get you freed kitten.” Taeyong spanked Yuta’s butt and the kitten whined but allowed Taeyong to remove his shorts, letting it fall on the floor before stepping out of them.

 

Taeyong kept the panties on and spat at the hole before he inserted his cock inside the younger. Yuta squeaked at the intrusion but Taeyong paid him no heed. Taeyong asked Yuta to raise one leg on t he countr and the kitten did as he was told. Once delighted with their position, Taeyong immediately rammed into the kitten’s clenched hole, making Yuta gasp for air.

 

 

“Meoooow!” Yuta screamed out and grabbed the edge of the counter as he felt his insides clench coil with a familiar feeling of pooling pleasure.

 

 

It was so good and Yuta could feel that he’s going to bust a big one. Taeyong pushed his body down into the cold counter and Yuta cried out as Taeyong hastened his pace and abused him again, harder and deeper than he thought possible. Yuta’s cock was rubbing on the counter and combined with Taeyong’s cock penetrating him deeply, he came with a loud scream.

 

 

‘Fuck Taeyong let me ride you.” Yuta breathed out and Taeyong pulled him into a kiss.

 

 

They made out, tongues swirling into each other’s mouth and teeth clashing messily before Taeyong pushed Yuta away to strip and climb on top of the counter. Yuta grinned as he removed his panties then climbed on top f the counter, arranging himself before swiftly lowering himself into Taeyong’s proud cock.

 

 

“Meooow” Yuta cried out and immediately bounced his body, expertly riding Taeyong in a rhythm he set on his own.

 

 

“Fuck you’re so gorgeous. Yes. Fuck me so good kitten.” Taeyong cursed and Yuta was loosing his rhythm as he continued to ride Taeyong. “Are you close kitten?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded. “Want me to touch you?” He asked again but Yuta shook his head and continued to bounce his body.

 

 

“Coming.” Yuta screamed out and with a particularly hard bounce, he came sprouting white. “So good.” Yuta moaned out but continued to raise his hips for Taeyong to come. Yuta rode him until the older came and Taeyong gripped Yuta’s hip tightly as he came inside the younger once more.

 

 

Once they were breathing normally, Yuta reached out to the plate of pancakes and Taeyong screeched as he saw white spurts on the food.

 

 

“No!” Taeyong said but Yuta just shove it inside his mouth and ate it. “That’s unsanitary!” Taeyong said but Yuta raised a brow.

 

 

You ate my ass and swallowed my come Taeyong.” Yuta sassed and continued to eat as he ground his hips, Taeyong felt himself getting hard inside the younger.

 

 

“Continue eating your breakfast, I’ll eat mine.” Taeyong said and Yuta lowered his body to kiss Taeyong.

 

Yuta then raised his hips to let Taeyong’s cock go then went down the counter to eat his pancake. Taeyong laughed but followed after Yuta, inserting his cock swiftly back inside the younger as the latter ate his breakfast happily.

 

 

Taeyong’s hips snapped as he rammed into the tight hole with Yuta moaning loudly while munching on the pancakes, loving how Taeyong was abusing his hole once more. Taeyong released his load inside of Yuta as usual and flipped him over to kiss him. Yuta shoved a pancake towards Taeyong who ate it with a smile.

 

 

“I think we need maple syrup for this.” Taeyong remarked and Yuta was reaching for the bottle and eventually pouring it on Taeyong’s cock.

 

 

“I think we do need maple syrup.” Yuta grinned and lowered his body, with Taeyong pulling the crop top as he goes down. Yuta made kitten licks on the maple syrup drenched cock and smiled before taking it all in.

 

 

“Fuck I’m getting hard again so soon.” Taeyong said but Yuta just continued sucking the treat presented to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \----
> 
> a/n: Believe it or not I researched on how to use Japanese bath salts hahahah
> 
> Please conserve water; Yutae are very irresponsible and wasteful.
> 
> And do not eat food contaminated with chemicals or bloodily fluids, it can lead to food poisoning.
> 
> Finally, Please clean up after your mess.


End file.
